


Sex With Humans

by theroguesgambit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Human Derek, Insecure Derek, M/M, PWP, season 4 based, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have sex for the first time after Derek becomes human. Without his wolf senses, it's a very different experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With Humans

Derek’s on edge when they come together tonight. Stiles can see it in the way his eyes move, feel it in hands that shift and hover awkwardly against his skin. It’s like it’s their first time… except during their _actual_ first time Derek had been all kinds of confidence and badly veiled awe, claiming he could taste what Stiles wanted, could read it in his heartbeat, his scent. Stiles couldn’t argue with the results.

But now Derek’s tense and unsure against him, his kiss tentative, his hands awkwardly clutching Stiles’ shoulders in a stilted embrace worthy of a truly awful romance novel cover. Stiles breaks away after a few seconds, dragging his fingers up Derek’s chest and wondering at his rabbiting heartbeat.

“Hey," he breathes. "I’m still me, you know. I still like the same things.”

Derek's eyes catch on Stiles’ mouth before falling away, and Stiles licks his lips, feeling an unexpected shiver of nerves.

“… _You_ still like the same things, don’t you?”

Because Derek’s human now... and who knows what that might change? Maybe the part of him that had liked the challenge of being with Stiles, the push and tug of their relationship, had come from the part of him that was a wolf.

Derek’s fingers twitch on his arms, and he lets out a quiet laugh.

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course I do.”

The fear goes out of Stiles in a rush, and he grins to cover the way the notion had shaken him.

“Ok. Ok, good. So what’s the problem?”

Derek’s fingers trail down his arms, fall to his waist instead. Better, but he still feels so unsure.

“I’m just… going in blind here, Stiles. I can’t smell the want on you. I don’t know—”

He breaks off. Stiles has caught the back of Derek's hand, lacing their fingers and guiding him to palm at the half-hard heat in his groin.

“You feel that, big guy? That proof enough for you?”

Derek’s nostrils flare like they always do, trying in vain to catch the scent of Stiles’ arousal. But his eyes are going dark, and a second later his palm is grinding into Stiles’ jeans on its own, confidence bleeding back into his stance as Stiles drops his head and groans.

“Fuck, Derek. _Yeah_ , you don’t need all the extra senses to know what I want.”

Derek lets out a soft noise, his free hand going to Stiles’ chin, tilting it until their eyes meet.

“Don’t you dare put on a show for me.”

Derek’s pride wouldn’t be able to handle that. Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“Like I ever would. Have I _ever_ been less than vocal about what I want?”

That seems to soothe the last edge of Derek's nerves (which, _thank god,_ Stiles doesn’t know how much more attention he can devote to pep talks right now).

Derek palms him again, and Stiles’ lips curl at the quiet, wondering sound he makes as he feels Stiles filling out against him. How different must this be, without his focus split between scent and sound and touch? What is it they say – when one sense goes away, the others get amplified?

He drags a hand down Derek’s scalp, tugging at his hair and grinning as Derek's neck arches, eyes rolling shut.

 _Yeah_ , Derek felt that. He’s going to make so much use of this. He’s gonna blow Derek’s fucking mind.

“Alright, no wolfy cheat codes today, Der. Let’s see how well you’ve been paying attention the past few months.”

.-

Sex with human Derek is a whole different experience than sex with the werewolf. Still too-used to signals he can’t receive, Derek presses into each kiss and caress like he’s got something to prove. He hesitates at odd moments, searching Stiles’ face critically as he presses him onto the mattress, licking his lips and pausing before tugging off his shirt.

“Oh my god, don’t even. You know you’re hot like burning.”

Derek snorts and tosses his shirt aside, trailing hands up Stiles’ sides and helping him out of his own.

“You are too, you know. I don’t say enough, I know you can’t feel it…”

“Trust me.” Stiles rolls their hips together, smirking as Derek’s eyes flutter, and leans up on one elbow to grab Derek’s nape in one hand. “I feel it. You’ll be surprised what petty human senses can pick up on.” He catches Derek in a quick, hungry kiss that he falls into with a startled sound. Stiles keeps his eyes open to watch Derek’s own drift closed, the way his brows startle wide before he settles into the sensation. Then he pulls back, laughs as Derek follows him forward, and presses a finger against Derek’s mouth instead. Derek blinks his eyes open, and Stiles grins. “Still nice to hear once in a while, though.”

Derek huffs and pushes Stiles back into the mattress (surprising Stiles when he realizes he could resist the pressure if he wanted to… but why the hell would he want to?) before attacking the hinge of his jaw. Between bites and kisses, Derek breathes: “You’re gorgeous, Stiles. You’re the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Stiles has never claimed to be a nice person. He lets out a wistful sigh, pushing against Derek’s chest until he gets the message and pulls back, and then frowns dramatically.

“But I can’t _hear_ whether you’re telling the truth, Derek. How do I know you really mean that?”

Derek stares down at him, mouth a thin line, and Stiles wonders if he’s hit too raw a nerve. But then he’s smirking, flicking a finger across Stiles’ pebbled nipple.

“Know what? Next time we’re blindfolding you, see how you like it.”

Which would be… wow. That’s giving Stiles all kinds of mental images.

Ha. Blindfold. Images.

“Shit…” His voice catches. Derek’s trailing both thumbs down his sternum, leaning forward to lick up the underside of his jaw. “Yeah, I’m so on board with that. I mean, for fairness.”

“ _Blindfolded_ ,” Derek repeats, voice going low and graveled at he thumbs down Stiles’ abs and into the fine hair below his navel. “I’ll get you ear plugs too. You won’t be able to see or hear me coming. See how you like having your senses stolen away from you.”

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles’ hips are jerking unsteadily, hitching up to graze against Derek’s groin while the older man sucks slow kisses against his throat. “That’s cheating you know, going for my pulse point.” Stiles’ heart is pounding so fast he feels dizzy from it. He grips Derek’s neck when he starts to draw back, pressing him back against his throat. “Cheat. _Fuck_ , cheat. God, feel what you do to me.”

His legs have spread wide, catching around Derek’s hips while he rocks himself upward. A distant notion flicks through his mind that he should be going easier on Derek, not lifting all his weight for him to carry, not pushing as hard as usual. But the thought dies fast when Derek breathes a curse and finds his mouth, kissing filthy and deep and letting out _sounds_ as Stiles grinds into him, long, throaty groans like he can’t help himself.

Stiles loses himself in the sound, the sensation, in the way Derek’s forearms start to shake as Stiles’ fingers rake down his sides. He reaches the line of Derek’s jeans and slides a hand under, grabbing a handful of that perfect, toned ass. Derek’s breath hisses out and he all but collapses over him, meeting Stiles’ thrusts with his own, rutting him hard into the mattress.

He’s coming unraveled faster than he ever has, mouth gasping open and going slack at the sensation of their still-clothed erections grinding together. His hair is damp with sweat when Stiles’ free hand goes to clutch at it.

Stiles’ nails dig into Derek’s ass and… fuck… it’s going to leave marks. Stiles can _leave marks_ on Derek now.

“Oh god, we’ve got to get naked. We’ve got to get naked right now, Derek.”

Derek’s too lost in the sensation to respond, but he nods heavily against Stiles’ neck and eases up on his thrusts. His hips still jerk slightly, like he can’t help the movement.

Stiles had thought he’d seen Derek come apart before, but it was nothing like this. Never _close_ to this. Fucking werewolf stamina… and don't get him wrong, Stiles definitely appreciates werewolf stamina but this is a whole new breed of amazing. They’re not even naked yet, they haven’t done more than kiss and grind into each other a little, and Derek’s almost mindless with wanting. Wanting _him._

Stiles clutches his jaw, kisses into Derek’s sweaty temple.

“Hey, flip over. Let me…”

Derek nods again and lets Stiles roll him until he’s on his back on the mattress, gazing up at Stiles with hooded eyes.

“Sorry,” he breathes, and Stiles has never heard anything so stupid in his life.

“Shut up. God, you’re so hot like this, you know that?” His hands go to Derek’s jeans, flicking the button and letting his flushed, full cock spring free. His breath goes sharp at the sight, and he slowly eases Derek out of the fabric, savoring the fine tremor in his hips as they lift. “Shit… is this how I look to you, so fucking _unraveled_?” He nudges himself between Derek’s legs, ducking to press a kiss into Derek’s thigh. Derek jumps and shivers at the touch, his thick cock oozing precome against his belly. “I do this to you… that I can _do_ this to you…”

He licks up the underside of Derek’s cock, watching his thighs go tight with tension, the way his hips _fight_ not to roll.

“You always do this to me. But I can usually…” Derek cuts off, biting his lip, when Stiles licks straight across the head of his cock. His head drops back, and then slams a second time, his eyes squeezing shut.

Stiles groans, hands smoothing up tension-taut thighs.

“Don’t. Don’t fight it. Let me take care of you.” Stiles always hits this point first, sometimes coming twice before Derek even gets off. He always knew it just came down to stamina, knows that Derek wouldn’t keep coming back if wasn’t enjoying himself too, but seeing Derek stripped down so easily like this, seeing the way he writhes and arches at each touch… he’s not gonna bother denying that it’s an ego boost.

He wonders if it feels this good for Derek to watch him unravel too.

“You’re so damn beautiful when you want me, Derek.”

“Always want you. Stiles…” His eyes have slitted open, and Stiles can see him fighting for control, fighting to check his reactions. And he _can’t._ It’s the first time he’s feeling this as a human. The first time he can’t rely on his strength or supernatural stamina, the first time each bruise will seep into his skin instead of clearing up a heartbeat later, the first time touch is his primary sense.

_God, it’s like he’s a virgin._

Stiles feels everything go sharp and hot. His jeans are too damn tight but he can’t focus on that, lost in thoughts of Derek and wanting and _first._ He must make a sound because Derek’s brows are starting to furrow, some of the want bleeding into concern… and Stiles can’t let that stand because this is Derek’s first time, his first time as a human, the closest thing to _first_ of Derek’s that Stiles is ever gonna get and it needs to be _good._

He draws in a shaking breath, grounding himself with the weight of responsibility.

“You’ve got me.”

And then he’s fisting Derek’s base and taking him into his mouth, marveling at the way Derek gasps and rocks into him, gripping the sheets tight and letting out a full body shudder. He’s done this enough times to take him deep without trouble, savoring the familiar weight in his mouth, the scent and taste of Derek that no one else, wolf or human, gets to claim as their own.

Derek’s rocking, writhing, _undulating_ against the mattress as he fights and fails not to just fuck up into Stiles’ mouth, and he’s making noises, beautiful, broken noises while Stiles drags his lips up his length and clenches his hands back into his ass, pulling him up just to feel his hips tremble when he takes him back in again.

“ _Stiles._ ” And Derek’s fisting at his hair, tugging at it too gently at first and then too rough, dragging Stiles’ mouth up and off him. He’s sitting halfway up now, sweat-sheened and shaky-limbed and determined. “I need to… I can’t just _lie here_ while you…”

Stiles groans.

“God, you’re so _useless_ at letting someone take care of you. Gonna have to tie you down next time.”

But he crawls up the bed anyway, sitting, knees splayed wide, in Derek’s lap. He throws his arms over Derek’s shoulders, rolling his eyes pointedly before leaning in to kiss him slow and deep.

Derek rewards him for his indulgence, hand going to Stiles’ groin, tugging his jeans open and slipping a hand inside.

“ _Why_ are you still wearing clothes?”

Stiles rolls his head back, whining, while Derek palms him and nuzzles into his collar.

“’Cause it’s ngh—not about me. This is for you. _Derek_.” Derek leans back, blinking at him, and Stiles’ lips tilt coyly. “You know, ‘cause you’re all revirginized now. First time having the human sex and all.”

Derek’s brows go up so high Stiles almost loses track of them. Then he snorts, shifting his grip to tug Stiles’ jeans and briefs down over the swell of his ass.

“ _Why_ did I fall in love with such an idiot?”

Stiles stills, reveling in the sound of that word in Derek’s mouth. They’ve said it before – gasping, breathless confessions when they’re almost too close to coming for it to matter. This is the first time Derek’s just _said_ it. Without Stiles saying it first, without one of them being buried deep inside the other. He grins and Derek huffs a sigh, like he hadn’t planned on being caught in a confession.

Stiles’ body is still thrilling from it when Derek palms his ass in both hands and tugs him forward. Their bare erections just brush each other, and Stiles swallows, finding his words again:

“Because I’m the kind of boyfriend who gives you special sexytimes when you’ve been all revirginized?”

“You use that word again and you might as well be _revirginized_.”

Stiles lets out a laugh.

“Oh my god, you said it. I got Derek Hale to say it. That’s like Oxford approval right there, it’s going in a dictionary.”

Derek has him on his back a second later, kneeling over him and kissing a hungry “ _shut up, Stiles”_ into his mouth. And this isn’t the way Stiles had _planned_ on things going, but hey, whatever gets Derek off.

Human or not, Derek still likes feeling as if he has some control.

And apparently human Derek _really_ likes double-checking that Stiles is turned on.

His hand is back at Stiles’ groin, thumbing over the head of his cock, smearing precome, fisting him with slick fingers.

“You know…" His voice comes out low and gruff with restrained emotion. "It might be might my first time as a human, but unless there’s something I should know it’s your first time _with_ a human.”

Stiles stares up at him. That hadn't even occurred to him.

“ _Oh my god_ yeah, it’s first times all round.”

“Right,” Derek practically growls, his voice a low grit of desire and intent. He pauses just long enough to bite a slow line along the edge of Stiles’ jaw, his palm going to rest against Stiles’ chest, feeling his gasp as the hot mouth reaches the hinge and bites roughly. His lips tilt against Stiles’ ear. “So pay attention, you’ve got a lot to learn.”

Stiles clutches at his collar, dragging him into a wet, gasping kiss.

“Yeah, big guy. Teach me. Share all your knowledge about sex with humans.”

Derek grins against him, dragging one final kiss from Stiles’ mouth before leaning back, contemplating him thoughtfully.

“ _One_ : stamina.”

And Stiles' head drops back, laughing.

“Oh god, you’re actually doing it. Professor Hale and Sex With Humans, 101.”

The laugh chokes into a startled gasp as Derek’s mouth descends on his nipple, sucking at the pebbled flesh before working down his chest. His hand goes back to Stiles hips, thumbs trailing through the tufts of hair around Stiles’ erection, not quite touching, and Stiles twists, trying to arch closer to one of the hands. Derek starts speaking again from somewhere around his sternum.

“Humans have less stamina than wolves, so you need to be careful about how much you stimulate them.”

A hand blessedly catches Stiles’ cock, too dry and too rough but Stiles thrusts up into it anyway, groaning out wordlessly at the blessed friction. Derek moves with him, strong fist getting out a few pumps before the hand is gone and Stiles is thrusting up into open air. He whines and Derek kisses the hollow of his hip like an apology, fingers smoothing down the insides of his thighs.

Stiles’ mouth is gasping open, but he manages to grit out “ _tease.”_

Derek laughs into his hip, hands going to slowly drag at Stiles’ jeans and briefs, which are still caught somewhere above his knee. His mouth trails after, kissing and biting trails into his thigh. When the jeans have _finally_ fallen away, Derek looks up to meet Stiles’ gaze, eyes dancing.

“Give them too much too fast, and it’s all over.”

Stiles groans.

“Give me _something_ or I’m gonna fucking kill you, I swear…”

“Lesson two, empty threats.”

Derek's smirking tone is too much. A second later Stiles is pushing himself up off the mattress, leaning forward to glare straight into Derek’s laughing face.

“Oh no, not empty. I’m gonna kill you, Derek. So many aching, _writhing_ little deaths.”

Derek’s eyes lock in on Stiles’ mouth, his teasing grin slipping away as his mouth goes slack at the idea. Stiles licks his lips, and Derek's breath hitches.

It hadn’t taken long for Stiles to realize that Derek’s _obsessed_ with his mouth. It was one of the things that made Stiles decide he might have a chance of getting with Derek in the first place. So he lets his lips curl, lifting a hand and kissing his own thumb slowly, before wrapping his mouth around two fingers and taking them in deep.

Derek swallows around a needy sound, hands clenching on Stiles’ thighs. Stiles twists his wrist, moaning into the sensation, and slides a third finger past his plush lips, wetting it.

“Lesson three,” Derek’s voice is a wreck of caught breaths and tremors and _want_. “Bad innuendos.”

Stiles lets his fingers slide free with a wet sound, a trail of saliva dragging between his finger and lips. Derek groans, gripping Stiles' hips and dragging their bodies together. The fresh friction makes both men startle, breathing deeply, and settle into the contact.

“You sure you’re not just lecturing about ‘sex with Stiles,’ now?”

Derek rocks up into him, shoulders rolling under his hands.

“What better example?”

Stiles wants to scoff. He really does. But how can he with Derek sitting there looking so _earnest?_

“Oh my _god_. Ok, I was going to be all take charge here, but just for that it’s teacher’s choice. You decide what happens next.”

“Fuck me.” Derek doesn’t even think about it, and it knocks the breath right out of Stiles. He wants to, he so fucking wants to, but…

“Are you sure? ‘Cause this… you’re not… it might be different. You can’t heal like usual, you might not like—”

Derek cuts him off with a kiss, and Stiles lets himself sink into it, lets Derek ease them down until he’s spread out over Derek on the mattress. Derek’s hips are moving restlessly, legs shifting and twisting until they’ve hooked themselves around Stiles’ hips, driving upward. Edging Stiles’ cock impatiently against his ass.

Stiles breaks away, groaning as Derek whines and claws for him to get closer.

“Hold on. _Derek_ , fuck, we can’t just… we need…”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Derek insists again, going back for his mouth. Stiles pushes him back into the mattress, panting as Derek continues to grind up into his cock.

“Lesson fucking four,” Stiles grits, kneading his palms into Derek’s shoulders as he pins him (he can _pin Derek_ , holy fucking Christ). “Humans are impatient little shits.”

“First time, remember? Revirgined… whatever. Fuck me.”

“Did you completely forget lesson one, dude? Push too fast and we’ll be done before we get started.” He kisses Derek quick on his gasping mouth. “We’ve got to do this right.”

He leans to grab the lube from the top of the nightstand and, after a second’s hesitation, pulls open the drawer and peers inside.

Derek’s heavy gaze follows his motions.

“What are you looking for?”

Stiles groans.

“Condoms. _Fuck_. They’re not exactly top of my shopping list, y’know, being with you. But I have some somewhere…”

“Stiles…”

“Or maybe my… no, fuck, we’re not going to think about my dad potentially having condoms.”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek catches his arm, drawing his attention back from his increasingly futile search for the missing condoms. “I haven’t spontaneously developed diseases since I turned human.”

Stiles stares.

“No, but… I mean… _safe sex_.” When Derek just stares up at him like he’d blown off every sex-ed class school had ever thrown his way (he probably had), Stiles leans back over him, fingers catching his jaw and trailing down through his beard fondly. “You need to think about these things now, Derek. I need you to be safe, ok?”

Derek huffs a patient sigh, the same way he had when Stiles presented him with a pilfered Kevlar vest from the Sheriff's office (what? The guy has a bad habit of acting like the pack’s walking pin-cushion, and that’s _not_ gonna fly anymore), and when Stiles had started panicking over lunch yesterday because _what if human Derek has allergies_? and refused to let him touch another bite until they got him an emergency EpiPen.

“I’ll be careful, Stiles. I’m being careful. But right now I want my disease-free boyfriend to fuck me. Does that work for you?”

Well, it’s not like Stiles hadn’t already given Derek a blowjob without any thought of protection. He groans, dropping to press his forehead against Derek’s and flicking open the bottle of lube.

“I’m the worst example.”

“The _best_.”

Stiles snorts.

“Human Derek is mushy.”

“Whatever gets you inside m—uhn…”

The first finger is pushing in, and maybe Stiles was really onto something with that whole humans=impatience thing, because as much as he’s swearing to himself that he’ll take it slow, reminding himself Derek can’t heal like usual, that his body probably isn’t prepared for this, he’s already up to the second knuckle and Derek’s rocking up into him, pulling him in deeper.

He stills himself, letting Derek fuck up into his finger for a few slow thrusts, watching the way Derek’s head rolls back, eyes squeezing against the sensation, and then Derek’s groaning, frustrated, grunting “ _more”_ and Stiles gives it to him.

Derek takes the second finger as easily as the first, and Stiles starts to accept that Derek’s body remembers this, that this might _feel_ like a first time but it isn’t, not really. That Derek might be human but he’s not _fragile_.

And he’d have fucking killed Derek if he’d ever treated Stiles like he was fragile.

So he surrenders himself to the sensation, edging a third slick finger in, twisting his wrist and groaning at the way Derek’s hole clenches and eases, accepting him.

“I need to… I need to be inside…”

“ _Finally_ ,” Derek groans, breathing sharp as Stiles’ fingers fuck up into him a few more times for good measure before sliding out. Then he’s lifting up his legs and Stiles is shifting up the bed to kneel in front of him, catching them with his elbows and lifting Derek’s hips until he’s lined up against the tip of Stiles’ cock.

He pauses for a second, slicking his hot length with lube, and stares down at Derek – sweat-sheened and mussed, lips kiss-swollen, limbs shaking with want.

This is what he does to Derek. He _always_ does this to Derek. Now he can just see the results.

“You wanna feel how much I want you?” His tip presses insistently against Derek’s hole, and Derek’s eyes flutter, already losing himself to sensation. “Can’t hear it, can’t smell it… just _feel_ this, Derek.”

Then he’s pushing in, and Derek’s rolling into it, his tight, hot core remolding to accept Stiles as he drives slowly deeper. Derek’s breathing out harsh, wordless nothings, and Stiles kisses at his knee, his thigh, needing his mouth on _something_.

It’s not _better_ than usual, than the way Derek smirks and challenges and rides him hard until he’s helpless with wanting, but it’s _good_ in a whole different way. The sight of Derek writhing and arching under him, surrendering to the sensation… Needy, wordless sounds dragging from his wrecked throat…

He drags out and thrusts in a second time, grinning at the way Derek’s spine jolts when Stiles angles unerringly into his prostate. No, this is definitely not their first time. Derek reacts like it is, though, reaching to scrabble at Stiles’ arm.

“ _That…_ Stiles…I need…”

“Shh, I got you.”

Derek groans and surges up when Stiles thrusts again, taking him so deep that Stiles feels himself slipping, losing himself, chasing that heat, that _friction_. He leans forward, bending Derek’s legs back until he’s folded nearly in two, bracing his palms on the mattress and driving in fast. Derek shifts and drags at the sheets until he finds Stiles’ hands and clamps down over them.

“This is… I need… _don’t stop_ …”

And you know what? That’s way too fucking coherent.

Stiles shifts his left hand, pinning Derek’s to the mattress and lacing their fingers, his other hand sliding down Derek’s side and finding his cock, thick and full and dripping.

“God, you’re close…”

He fists him, groaning, letting his own thrusts drive Derek further into his hand.

He’s close too, too close, the hot, tight sensation of Derek around him, the hand _vibrating_ with tension under his, the “ _yes_ ” and “ _Stiles_ ” and “ _more_ ” dragging in need-roughed whimpers out of Derek’s throat, driving him to the edge.

He groans, dropping his head, marveling at the pale bruises he sees welling up in Derek’s thighs. Finger marks, _his_ fingers, dark and claiming on Derek’s skin.

“Gonna mark you after this, Derek.” Derek jerks up into Stiles’ hand, eyes opening, hazy and want-dark, to lock on his. “Gonna suck a mark right into your throat so you can feel me when I’m not there, remember how much I want you, remember you’re _mine_.”

He thrusts again, grinding in deep, and Derek’s eyes roll back with a breathless “ _yours_.” And then he’s coming, arching, clenching around Stiles and spraying up hot stripes into his belly. All it takes is that sensation, the sight of Derek sweaty and panting and completely _wrecked_ under him, and with one more shallow thrust Stiles is coming too.

The world hazes out for a few seconds, and then Derek’s whining as Stiles drags out of him. A clumsy hand pads at his back, catches his nape and tugs him impatiently upward, Derek arching his head to the side and baring his throat for Stiles’ mouth to latch onto.

He does, kissing and licking across the sweat-damp skin before sucking a slow bruise into Derek’s neck. Derek’s fingers trail through his hair, lazy and sated, until Stiles draws back to stare down at his work with a smile.

Derek’s hand drifts to the mark, fingers trailing across it with something like worry and something like wonder.

“Is it…”

The mark stands out red and clear against Derek’s throat. Stiles ducks down to kiss him softly.

“Unbelievably hot? Yeah. Fuck, Derek, I’ve wanted to do that to you since _forever._ ”

Derek’s still prodding at the hickey, lips twitching up at each press of tender skin.

“Not healing,” he breathes, which, yeah, is kind of a duh at this point, but it must still be a revelation for someone who’s gone twenty-three years without suffering so much as a stubbed toe or a papercut. Stiles smirks into his shoulder and lets it slide.

“There are a few fringe benefits to being human,” he offers, and feels Derek laugh against him. His hand moves from his throat to trail down Stiles’ side.

“…And dating a human?”

It’s not an absent question, and Stiles leans up on one elbow, scanning Derek’s face critically.

A Derek without claws or fangs, without supernatural strength or supernatural weaknesses. Who might have allergies and is vulnerable to diseases, who bruises and trembles and gets overwhelmed by the barest sensation. A Derek who needs to see and feel something to believe it, who’s still barely working out who he is now or what it all means.

And, underneath it all, still _Derek_.

Is there really any question?

“Yeah, I think we can make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write sex, guys. Super insecure about it. Any feedback would be amazing.
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
